


Memory's Past

by brightningstar



Category: Shepherds of Haven - Lena Nguyen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightningstar/pseuds/brightningstar
Summary: Happy belated Wintersun!Kudos/comments are much appreciated!
Relationships: Trouble Alder/Main Character
Kudos: 2





	Memory's Past

Darkness all around her 

Death waiting for her around corner 

Nothing.

  
  


_‘’Arabelle …’’_

She was standing in the middle of what it could be a crime scene? No… No, this can’t be happening, not now. 

She felt her heart crushing inside of her as her hand was clinching on her chest where her heart was as the tears were dripping on her face of what was happening in front of her face right now that she was seeing right in front of her. 

It paralyzed her body, as her heart race was beating faster and faster with each beat that she could feel in her chest as it tightened more and more with each hard thud she could feel. 

Arabelle looked down on her hands with her full eyes of tears and shock… and all she could see was blood… so much blood.

She could hear voices echoing in her head… that never left her ever since it happened. 

_‘’Run…. Run and don’t look back’’_

But she didn’t run, she couldn’t. Her feet stood in place as her body was still paralyzed and completely still. 

Still a rock. 

The dark shadow was closer and closer to her until she started backing out backwards until her back touched the tree behind her as she was trying to retrieve her blade she was always carrying with her but the case was… empty. 

The shadow was nearer and nearer until she could see the blade being pointed at her. The sharp end pointed at her throat until…

_ARABELLE!_

And the voices. She could hear someone saying her name again but she recognizes the voice… It’s Trouble voice.

‘’Arabelle? Are you okay?’’ Trouble voice asked Arabelle with a concerned smile on his face as he placed one of his hands on her shoulder as he looked down at her, staring into her golden bold eyes. 

  
  


Arabelle didn’t answer right away as she was still in shock of whatever happened was real or… not. She looked down, her hands on her lap as she tried to attempt a weak smile, then looked at Trouble again. 

‘’I… I think I am’’ The voice coming out of her lips unsure and husky when she said it towards him as her heart was still beating faster, just like before in what she can assume a vision? A dream? She still didn’t figure it out. 

  
  


‘’ Are you sure?’’ Trouble asked again, his hand remaining on Arabelle’s shoulder as he tipped her chin up towards him again. 

She grabbed his hand and placed hers on his as she looked at him. ‘’ I’m not so sure anymore’’ 

‘’Do you want to talk about it, Arabelle?’’ 

There was a moment of silence before she responded again. 

‘’I- don’t know I-’’

‘’That’s okay, Arabelle, if you don’t want to talk about it. I’ll understand’’ 

  
  


‘’No-No it’s okay. It was just some sort of nightmare… about my past...my family...all of them-’’ She could feel her tears filling her eyes as she looked at Trouble, her jaw shaking as she buried her hands in her face, quietly sobbing.

She could feel a warm hand over her shoulders, as if like bringing her closer. She looked up slightly again, seeing Trouble looking down at her and bringing up her jaw as he put his fingertips under it and slightly directed it towards him 

‘’Hey… shh… it’s okay, Arabelle, it was just a nightmare. I’m here for you and won’t leave you until you say so.’’

‘’Thank you, Trouble, that means a lot to me’’

‘’You’re welcome, Arabelle’’ He said to her, giving her a genuine smile and with his thumb taking away teardrops from Arabelle’s cheek. 

She looked at him with shock at first, and then she leaned into his touch as she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Her gaze never left his, as she felt like something was pulling her more into him she couldn’t understand or neither control as she never felt like this before in her life. 

  
  


Arabelle looked one more time at him before she shuffled closer and carefully but with shaken hands touched Trouble’s shoulder, still a bit hesitant but she wished she could touch him more, to feel a different feel she never felt before. The warmth she never had before that could embrace her every day. 

  
  


‘’May I?’’ 

‘’I mean sure, but what you are doing Arabe-’’ it cut his voice out by a sudden touch of both small hands around his middle, hugging him tightly and pressing his body around them. 

His gaze stared down to see Arabelle, hugging Trouble very tightly, as no one hugged him before like that. A sudden blush flushed his face and neck as she left him speechless and wanted to move but couldn’t as Arabelle was hugging him, still while her hands wrapped all around him. 

  
  


He would have been ashamed if he didn’t hug her back. He pressed her more on his chest as he placed his hand on her back, slowly rubbing it.

It was soothing until she pressed up her hands on his chest and yet again her eyes gazed into his and silence washed them again.

They pulled away from each other as Arabelle placed her hands on her lap and just sighed, looking at the book she had before in her hands. As she was sitting next to Trouble on the couch in the library, she went to before to prepare for the Wintersun and find out more about the traditions and attractions she could have planned. Maybe even prepare some cooking too. 

She used to help her mother prepare for Wintersun every year, ever since she was young. It always brought her joy into her life and it never bore her. Now she is sitting in the library with many thoughts in her head, thinking about it.

‘’Mind sharing your thoughts?’’

‘’ Oh not at all, I was just thinking of Wintersun and how to plan it, ’’

‘’That sounds like fun, do you need any help?’’

‘’Actually, you could help me with setting it up and maybe prepare the food?’’ She asked him as she was chuckling under her breath, trying to look away to not embarrass herself more.

  
‘’No problem at all, Arabelle’’ 

They both stood up on their feet and wandered off towards the kitchen and the supplies where they always stored for everyday use. Arabelle was always curious to experience new things that lately have been happening more and more in her life, much often than before. 

Their hands brushing nearly brushing together as they were walking side by side in silence, none of them saying a word. The kitchen wasn’t far off from the Library so the walk didn’t take very long until they reached the kitchen and they both entered it, leaving Arabelle standing in the middle as Trouble gone to turn on the lights and stand next to Arabelle again. His mouth popped open to say something but then closed off again as he shook his head and opened a little storage for food they had in case Wintersun happens and they need a lot of food for all the people and citizens that live in Haven.

‘’Hm... looks like we won’t have much for the food for Wintersun, Arabelle’’ 

‘’Oh… that’s okay, we can always visit the store, right?’’

‘’Of course, Arabelle…’’ His voice trailed off in the distance as he looked away, hugging his shoulders and just breathing in slowly. 

‘’Are you okay, Trouble?’’

‘’I-no I am not, But Don’t worry about me Arabelle’’

‘’Tell me please what’s wrong’’

‘’It’s just I never really spent Wintersun, I never really celebrated it before’’ 

‘’Hey, that it’s totally okay, we can spend it together then’’ 

‘’You sure Arabelle?’’

‘’Totally sure’’. She said as she grabbed his hand as she was directing him towards the door again until he stopped her halfway through. 

‘’There’s one more thing left’’

‘’Oh? And what it is?’’ She stared at him wide eyed, her hand still holding his.

He smiled towards her as he lowered his voice so she could only hear it and gently said it to her ear.

‘’Merry Wintersun, Arabelle’’

‘’Merry Wintersun to you as well, Trouble’’


End file.
